Can I Keep You
by TwilightSickness
Summary: Friday Night Bites Contest Entry by RobsLover10. Song Title: Unchained Melody


Friday Night Bites

RobsLover10

Unchained Melody – Righteous Brothers

Can I keep you?

RobsLover

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.

Playing in the sandbox was always fun. I could play and have fun with no one around me. I didn't like playing with other kids; I didn't relate to them. I knew most of them thought I was weird, especially because I liked reading. It wasn't my fault I liked it even when I was six; I didn't understand why they had something against it. I sighed and looked down.

Even if I didn't like talking to people most of the time and liked being alone, I wished I could have a friend that would listen to me, a friend whom I could talk with and tell things to, anything really. It was true I had my mom but we were different and she wasn't around a lot. I was mostly home alone or sometimes Mrs. Cope, our neighbor, looked out for me while my mom was gone.

That's why I wished I could have a friend, someone who would understand me. Someone who would tell me I was special and not that I was weird. Someone I could go to whenever I wanted or whenever I needed to. Someone who would take care of me and never leave me.

I let out a frustrated sigh and kept playing in the sandbox.

"Hey," a velvety voice said, and I looked up. I gasped when I saw where the voice was coming from. He was so beautiful. He looked like an angel – no – he was one. His hair was messy bronze. It swayed with the wind. His eyes were so golden, I didn't know there were eyes like that. All his face was beautiful; he wasn't an angel, he couldn't be. Angels weren't that beautiful.

"Hey," I said, looking at his eyes.

"Why are you all alone, little girl? Why aren't you playing with the other kids?" He asked with a caring tone.

"I don't have any friends; they think I'm weird," I said and traced a line on the sand with a stick.

"Weird? You don't look weird. Actually you're the most beautiful little girl I've seen," he said and I looked up again. He was smiling warmly at me, his beautiful golden eyes filled with sincerity. I smiled back at him and giggled.

"You really think so?" I looked down, trying to hide my embarrassment, and bit my lip.

"Yes, I really do." I looked up at him again and smiled shyly. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"They also think I'm weird because I like reading," I told him.

"There's nothing weird about reading; don't let them bother you." I smiled and nodded.

"You wanna play?" I asked excited, but then regretted asking. He wasn't my age; I could tell because even crouched down in front of me he was tall. He must be an adult and if he was one he must be busy and have things to do like the other adults. He wouldn't want to play with a little kid, having so many things to do.

"I mean…um…if you don't want to play it's ok. You're an adult and you must be busy; I'm sure you have better things to do than playing with me." Even if I did understand why he wouldn't want to play with me, I felt disappointed. I really wanted him to play with me.

"No, I don't have things to do. I would love to play with you."

"Really?" I squealed.

He chuckled and said, "Yes."

I stared at him and he smiled. I looked down, embarrassed again. Something I hadn't thought about made me frown, though.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"I want to play with you but I don't know what to play. I'm used to playing alone, so I don't know how to play with someone else," I explained, upset with myself. I wanted him to play with me and he'd accepted but I ruined it. Why did I have to be so weird?

I felt his finger under my chin as he lifted my eyes to his.

"Hey, don't worry; we don't have to play. Maybe we can do something else," he suggested.

"Like what?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Why don't you tell me about the books you've read? You said you liked reading."

"I do!"

"Well then tell me, what books you've read?"

"You really wanna know?" I asked, looking at him through my eyelashes.

"Of course I want to. I really like reading, too," he said and I gasped.

"You do?"

"Yes, if you tell me yours I'll tell you mine," he said and gave me a crooked smile. I gasped and hoped he didn't notice. His smile was so beautiful.

"But won't you get bored listening to me?"

"Why would I get bored? What makes you think that?"

"Well, everyone gets bored when I start talking about books, even my mom. I guess I get a little carried away." I forced a smile and looked down at my hands. He lifted my chin and made me look at him.

"Hey, don't get sad. I would never get bored with you; that would be impossible."

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Really," he replied with a smile.

"But what if I get carried away and bore you?" I asked.

"That won't happen. I'd love if you got carried away because I love books but to ease your mind, let's make a deal."

"Ok." I straightened myself and looked at him.

"If you get me bored, which I can assure you won't happen, I'll tell you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded quickly.

"All right, tell me about the books you've read." I smiled and started telling him all the books I'd read. I told him about each one of them. He listened to every word I said, never taking his golden eyes off me and asking questions every now and then. I kept talking and talking and he didn't yawn, ignore me or fall asleep. For the first time someone was listening to me without complaining or ignoring me. For the first time someone was interested in what I was saying and I felt happy.

When I finished talking, I felt tired. I'd never talked so much in my life. I asked what books he'd read and he mentioned all of them. I was impressed at how many books he'd read. I thought I'd read a lot of books but compared to all the books he'd read I'd barely read anything. He told me about each one of them and I couldn't help but interrupt him with the many questions I had but every time I did I said sorry. Then he would look at me, smile and say I had nothing to apologize for. I'd smile and he'd continue talking. We spent hours like that until he stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's already getting late. Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"Um…yeah...I guess but my mom hasn't showed up. She told me she was going to come, but she must've forgotten." I shrugged.

"Forgotten? How? Does she do this all the time or is this the first time?"

"It's happened quite often."

"What do you do when it happens?" He asked with worried eyes.

"Well, I go to the public phone near here and call my neighbor, Mrs. Cope, and she comes for me."

"But you're just a little girl. You can't be all by yourself; the world is a dangerous place. How can your mother leave you here just like that?"

"She's just like that. She doesn't care much about me." He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take you home. Now let's go; it's already late." He offered me his hand and I took it without hesitation. It was cold, I liked how it felt. When I stood up I noticed how tall he was.

"Do you know how to get home? I need you to tell me so I can take you there," he said, looking down at me.

"Yes." I nodded and yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, just a little." I yawned again and rubbed my eyes.

"Here, I'll carry you,' he said and lifted me up.

"Thank you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome." He took me to his car and opened the door. He placed me on the seat and put my seat belt on. A few seconds later, he got in the car.

"Are you comfortable, little girl?" He looked to me and I nodded. He stared at me for a moment and then chuckled.

"What?"

"I've been calling you little girl all this time. I never asked what your name was."

"Well, if you wanna know I can tell you."  
>"If you don't feel uncomfortable, yes, I want to know."<p>

"My name is Bella. Well, it's Isabella, but I don't like people calling me that."

"Bella it is then."

"And what's your name?"

"I'm Edward."

"Edward…" I repeated to myself.

"Yes, is there something wrong with it?"

"No, I really like it. It's pretty." I giggled.

"Well, I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not but I do know your name is ten times prettier than mine. It suits you right." I blushed.

On the way to my house we talked about random things while I was giving him directions. When we arrived, he stopped in front of my house. He went around his car and opened my door. He took off my seat belt, helped me out of his car, took my hand and walked me to the front door.

"I'm going to talk to your mom, Bella. She can't keep leaving you all alone by yourself; it's dangerous." I looked up at him, suddenly terrified.

"No, please don't say anything. She will ground me and I don't wanna be grounded."

"I have to tell her to take better care of you. I don't want you in danger."

"I'm not in danger. I'm used to it; just please don't say anything."

"Then how can I be sure you will be safe if I don't say anything?"

"I'll be safe, I promise."

Edward looked frustrated. "Ok, I won't say anything. But you have to promise me to never be alone in the park or anywhere else again. It's better if you stay at home with someone, alright?"

"Ok, I promise." I nodded and smiled.

"Well, I have to go now. Go inside so I can be sure you're safe at home."

"What? You're leaving?" For some reason I hadn't thought about it but it was obvious he had to leave. He must have a house, too.

"Yes, I have to go, and it's already late. Go inside and go to bed soon. A growing girl like you needs to sleep."

"So I won't see you again?" I pouted.

"I would like to but I don't think that's possible. I don't think your mom would like you to be talking to a stranger."

"You're not an stranger, and she doesn't have to know."

"Ok, we'll keep seeing each other," he said with a hesitant smile. I squealed and hugged him. He hugged me back and I'd never felt safer. He smelled sweet, better than candy. He pulled me away and looked me in the eyes.

"We'll see each other at the park at the same hour; just tell your mom to leave you there like she always does. I'll be there before you arrive."

"Ok."

"Ok, I'll go now, you should go inside." I turned around to go inside but stopped.

"Edward, thanks for listening to me today. No one had ever done that before."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can we be friends?" I asked, looking down.

"I thought we were already," he said with his crooked smile. I smiled widely and hugged him again. I kissed his cold cheek and turned to leave.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight."

The next day I woke up early, excited. I was really looking forward to seeing Edward again. Maybe we could play a game today like asking each other questions. I wanted to know what his favorite color was; maybe we liked the same color! It felt good to have a friend and someone to talk to, to relate to.

I told my mom to take me to the park and she said ok.

She left me at the park and told me she was going to come back later. She always said that. I nodded and got out of the car. I went to the same place Edward had come to me yesterday. I sat down and waited. A few minutes passed and I grew nervous. He said he was going to be here before I arrived, so where was he?

Maybe he had something more important to do today or maybe he regretted being friends with me and decided not to come. Maybe he lied to me yesterday so I would go inside and let him go. I was about to cry when I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Edward crouched down in front of me.

"Edward!" I shouted, and hugged his neck. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Hi, Bella. Excited to see me, huh?" He asked with a chuckle. I pulled back my head and nodded with a smile.

"Very much. I thought you weren't going to come, that you had lied to me or regretted being my friend."

"I'd never lie to you and I don't regret being your friend. Do you regret being mine?"

"No."

"Good, now what are we going to play today?"

"Hmm, let's ask each other questions, like what's your favorite color?"

"Blue, yours?"

"Mine is blue, too!"

We went back and forth asking questions and I noticed we had a lot in common. We liked learning new things, we were outsiders and he liked being alone like me sometimes. Spending time with Edward was really fun. I was about to answer one of his questions when my stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, a little." I was really hungry but I didn't want him to think I was a whiny child.

"Well, your stomach seems to be telling me you're more than a little hungry. Come on, I'll buy you food," he said, standing up.

"No, it's ok. I don't want to bother you."

"You wouldn't be bothering me. Come on, I'll take you somewhere."

"Edward, I'm fine, really."

"Stand up or I will carry you. You decide; it's important you eat something. "

"Ok." I opened my arms towards him and smiled.

"So you want me to carry you? I'll carry you then." He chuckled and took me in his arms.

"Are you happy now?" He asked, smiling. I nodded and lay my head on his shoulder. He walked towards his car and placed me in the seat like yesterday. He got in and turned on the car.

"Where do you like eating when you go out?"

"Well, I don't go out that much but I love McDonalds!"

"McDonalds it is, then." He chuckled and started driving. When we arrived he helped me out of the car and held my hand. We entered and went to the cashier to order. Edward asked me what I wanted and I told him the Happy Meal would be fine. When we were given our order, he led me to a table and placed the food there. He sat me on the chair even though I was able to do it myself and sat across from me.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked, confused. He hadn't ordered anything for himself.

"No, I'm fine. Start eating before your food gets cold."

"Are you sure you don't want anything? We can chare."

"No, Bella, I'm fine, really. Eat your food." He smiled.

"Ok." We kept talking even after I was done eating and then he started telling me jokes. I laughed at each one of them; they were all so funny. He smiled all the time and his teeth were perfect, just like everything about him. Every time he smiled and laughed it was like a melody was playing and I sighed each time.

When he said we had to go because it was already late, I was surprised. Time had gone by so quickly. Time with Edward went by fast.

I was disappointed I had to go home already. Edward noticed I was sad and caressed my cheek softly. He said we'd have more time tomorrow and I smiled widely and put my hand on top of his. He smiled and stood up. I opened my arms again and he carried me to his car.

On the way home he kept telling me jokes and I kept laughing. When we arrived he stopped the car.

"Will we meet at the park tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Of course, little girl, but tell your mom to take you there a little earlier so we can eat lunch and spend more time together. Would you like that?" I smiled and nodded. He walked me to the door and gave me a hug before I went inside. Today had been a great day.

My mom arrived before I fell asleep and asked me what I'd done today. I told her I had spent the day with Mrs. Cope, even if it was a lie. I didn't like lying but I couldn't tell her I had spent the day with Edward. She would not let me see him again.

I made myself a sandwich, took a bath, brushed my teeth and then went to bed excited for tomorrow.

"Well, Bella, here you are. I'll come back to get you later," my mom said for the millionth time. Telling me she was going to take me home was a way of saying to call Mrs. Cope so she would take me home I guess.

"Ok, mom," I said and got out of the car. She sped up and went away. I was at the park a little earlier today so I could spend more time with Edward. When I had asked my mom to take me early she'd said, "Ok, that's good, because I have things to do."

I'd dressed better today. Edward and I were going to be together almost all day; I wanted to look good. He was beautiful and I wanted to look good so I wouldn't embarrass him. I was dressed in a blue dress with white slippers and my hair pulled up at the sides with two hair clips.

I was looking around for Edward when I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I jumped, I lost my balance and landed on the floor. Why did I have to be so clumsy?

"Bella, are you okay? I'm so sorry I scared you," Edward said in a frantic voice, helping me up.

"It's ok, I'm always really clumsy," I said, embarrassed. I wanted to look good and not embarrass myself, but I'd already done it. I looked down at myself and fixed my dress. When I looked up, Edward was smiling down at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"You look really cute in that dress," he said, and I blushed.

"Thanks; I wanted to look good so I wouldn't embarrass you. Friends don't embarrass their friends."

"You would never embarrass me; you're a really pretty little girl." I bit my lip. No one had ever called me pretty before.

"Well, come on, let's start our day by grabbing some lunch," he said, offering me his hand. I looked at his hand and shook my head.

"You don't want to take my hand?" he asked with a hurt expression. I smiled and opened my arms. He laughed in relief and took me in his arms.

"Tricky little girl." He laughed and I giggled.

When we got in the car he asked me where I wanted to go. I told him I really wanted to go to Pizza Hut, which I liked almost as much as I liked McDonalds. He ordered a double cheese pizza and a sprite and I smiled. I'd told him I only liked my pizza with cheese without any toppings and that I liked sprite.

We went to sit and I noticed he hadn't ordered anything for himself again. But when I asked, he told me he'd eaten already. When I was finished, we went to the bookstore. I didn't know we were going there but when we got there I couldn't control my excitement. When we entered I started running and checking out the books. There were so many. Edward came next to me and followed me while I looked at all the books.

"You can choose all the books you want and I'll buy them for you," he said, and I gasped.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep." He grinned.

"But I don't want you to waste money on me," I told him.

"I wouldn't be wasting it. I want to spend money on you. Isn't that what friends do, after all?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, yeah, but I have nothing to give you back."

"You don't have to give me anything back; spending time with you is enough."

"Ok then, but will you help me choose? You know more about books than me, so I want you to help me."

"Of course little girl; let's go find some books." I giggled.

We walked around the bookstore, which was even bigger than I'd originally thought. Edward was holding the books I'd picked and paid for them. I told him before we left that I wanted him to read me a book he liked. He agreed and picked a book. He sat on a comfy chair, placed me on his lap and started reading.

Listening to him reading was amazing and I got lost in his words. After a while he told me he wanted to take me somewhere else and it was better if we went now. I nodded and got off his lap. He took my hand and led me to his car. When we were inside, he turned to me.

"Bella, I want to take you somewhere but you can say no if you don't want to go," he said in a serious tone. I was confused. Why would I say no? I would go anywhere with him; he was my friend and I trusted him. I nodded my head.

"I want to take you to my place so we can watch some movies but if you don't feel comfortable going there, we can go somewhere else and I will be okay with it." He smiled.

"Of course I want to go, Edward. That'd be awesome. I love watching movies."

"Thanks for trusting me. That means a lot to me."

"Wait, can I ask you something before we go?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. Anything you want."

"Do you have popcorn?" I asked and he laughed.

"Of course I do."

It took some time to arrive at his place and I fell asleep on the way. I heard a voice call to me and I opened my eyes.

"Bella, we arrived. Do you still want to go inside?" He asked, giving me another chance to say no.

"Of course," I replied and rubbed my eyes.

"Come here, I'll carry you," he said and took me in his arms. I wrapped my hands around his neck and closed my eyes.

I head a door open and then I felt something comfy underneath me.

"Bella, stay here. I will make you some popcorn and then we'll pick the movie you want to see, ok?"

"Okay," I mumbled and kept my eyes closed.

After a few minutes he came back and sat next to me.

"Wake up, little girl. The popcorn is ready." I opened my eyes and sat up.

"What movie are we going to watch?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, you told me what your favorite movies were and I bought them all. You told me you really liked one that you didn't have and I got it for you, too. Maybe we can watch that one now, if you want," he said, taking out something wrapped with beautiful blue paper.

"What is that?"

"It's a gift for you. Open it so you can see what it is."

I took the gift from his hand and opened it. I gasped when I saw what it was.

"You bought me Casper!" I squealed and looked at the cover.

"Yes, I did. I know you really wanted it so I bought it for you. Now you can watch it anytime you want without having to ask your mom to rent it for you.

"Oh my God, Edward, this is the best gift I've ever gotten. Thank you so much!" I threw myself at him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me as well.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome."

"Can we watch it now?" I asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course we can. Here, let me take that for you." He took the movie from my hands and went to insert it on the DVD. He took the remote control and gave it to me when he sat.

"When you're ready,' he said with a smile.

"Thanks again."

"You don't have to thank me. Hit play so we can watch the movie and you can eat your popcorn." I giggled and hit play. He gave me a bowl full of popcorn and my eyes widened.

"You're going to help me eat all this, right?"

There was no way I could eat all this popcorn on my own. I loved popcorn, but this was too much.

"No, I don't feel like eating popcorn right now. That's all for you, missy." He grinned.

"But Edward, I can't eat all of this!"

"Don't worry about it. Eat as much as you want; you don't have to finish it. I just thought I'd make a lot of popcorn so we wouldn't have to stop the movie to make more." That made sense.

"Ok then…you sure you don't want a little?" I asked, offering him the big bowl.

"No, I'm fine. Let's watch the movie," he said and when the menu came up, I hit play. I loved watching this movie. I never got tired of it. I always asked my mom to rent it for me. Sometimes she did and most of the time she said she couldn't so I was really happy Edward had bought it for me and that he had bought all the movies I liked, too. He was the best friend ever. I couldn't ask for a better one. I ate as much popcorn as I could but when I was full the bowl was still full!

I asked Edward if he wanted some but he said no again. It was a little weird Edward never ate with me but well, sometimes you don't feel like eating, I knew that myself.

My eyes were closing every now and then but I tried to force them open. I was almost falling asleep when one of my favorite scenes came. I opened my eyes completely and tried to watch the entire scene. I tried to stay awake but my eyes were closing again.

When I was about to fall asleep, my favorite quote came and I smiled. In my drowsiness, I thought about that quote and before I fell asleep I looked up to Edward with sleepy eyes and asked, "Can I keep you?"

He looked down at me for a moment without saying anything but then he smiled and said, "Of course you can," and then kissed my head. I smiled back and rested my head on his chest. I fell asleep instantly.

I don't know how much time passed but after a while, I heard Edward's voice say, "Wake up little girl; we have to take you home." I yawned and opened my eyes.

"Is it already that late? What happened with the movie?"

"You fell asleep watching the movie." He chuckled.

"Oh no! I really wanted to watch it. I can't believe I fell asleep." I was so annoyed with myself.

"Hey, don't worry, you can take it home and watch it as many times as you want." He smiled warmly at me.

"But what if you want to watch it?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, the movie is yours."

"No, I prefer to leave it here, so every time I wanna watch it we can come here." He smiled and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"You want to come here again?"

"Of course I do. I like it here."

"I'm glad. Well, let's make you something to eat so you don't get hungry on the way." He stood up from the sofa and went to the kitchen.

He called me when it was ready and I went to the dining room, where a plate and a glass of orange juice was placed on the table. The food was delicious. I didn't know Edward could cook that well. When I was finished, he took the dishes and put them on the sink.

"I didn't know you could cook that well; that was amazing."

"Thank you. You can eat here anytime you want, you know," he said and sat next to me.

"I'll be coming here every day then," I said and he chuckled.

"Do you want a sandwich? I want to make sure that if you get hungry later you'll have something to eat."

"Ok." I nodded my head. He was always trying to take care of me and I liked that.

"Turkey or Ham?" He asked.

"Turkey." When he made the sandwich he wrapped it in aluminum and took my hand. We headed out of his apartment and into his car.

On the way home there was silence but it was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one. We arrived at my house and he stopped the car. I really didn't want to go inside. I wanted to spend more time with him so I didn't move.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, worried.

"No, I just…I don't wanna go inside, I wanna spend more time with you." I sighed.

"We have plenty of time. You don't have to worry about that."

"So we'll keep being friends?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, we'll spend every day together."As soon and he said that I hugged him.

"You're the best friend ever."

"I try," he said, and I chuckled.

"Well, let's get you inside now." He got out of the car and went to my side. He pulled my seat belt off and walked me to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He ruffled my hair and started walking away.

"Edward." I stopped him.

"Yes?" He asked, turning around.

"You promise to come tomorrow?" He crouched down in front of me and took my hand in his. My hand was really small compared to his.

"I promise. I'm your friend and friends don't break promises." He smiled and touched the side of my face.

"Ok then, see you tomorrow." I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"See you tomorrow, my Bella." He hugged me tightly and walked away.

~5 years later~

_This is one of the worst days ever. I just want to crawl under a rock and stay there. I hate my life. Why does it have to be like this? _

I'd cried so much my eyes were blurry and I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Then, I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground and I cried more. I wiped the tears off my face and stood up. I needed to go to the park. I needed to find him. I needed to find Edward.

I kept walking as fast as I could. When I got to the park I looked around me but I couldn't see him.

"Bella!" I heard a voice yell my name. The voice I was looking for. I turned around and saw him. All my problems seemed to fade away and relief washed over me. I threw my backpack to the side and ran to him.

He crouched down and engulfed me in his arms, I started crying again. I let it all out and wrapped my arms around his neck with all the strength I had.

"Shhh, it's ok,' he consoled me while rubbing my back. I cried until I couldn't anymore and then calmed down.

"What's wrong, Bella? What happened?" He asked in a worried voice.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I wiped the tears off my face and sniffled.

"Why not? I'm your friend, right? Friends are supposed to tell each other everything."

"Of course you are. You're my best friend," I said, before hugging him even more tightly.

"Then tell me, please. I have to know what's wrong," he begged, looking right into my eyes. I couldn't deny him anything. I sighed and hid my face in his chest.

"Some girls bothered me today. They said I was plain, not good enough for anything and weird. I don't mind people calling me things; I'm used to it, but then they took the book I was holding and then…" I started crying again.

"Then what? Tell me Bella, what did they do?" He took my face in his hands gently and made me look at him.

"They...they tore out all the pages." I hid my face in his neck and started crying again.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry," he said in a pained voice, squeezing my body to his. I felt better now that I was with him. Everything was better when I was with him.

"Where's the book?"

"It's over there, inside the backpack," I said between quiet sobs.

"Stay here." He picked up my backpack and sat next to me. He opened it and took out the book…well, what was left of it.

"I can't believe they did this to you; they basically destroyed it," he said as he inspected the book.

"Yeah, they basically did. That was my favorite book and there's no way I'll get another one. I don't have the money to buy it and it's kind of hard to find."

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"There's nothing to figure out; the book is torn into pieces and that's it." I sighed.

"Come on, let's go somewhere so you can relax." Edward suggested and helped me up.

"Can we go to your apartment? It's the only place where I feel…safe."

"Of course we can go there. Let's get to the car." He took my hand like he always did and led me to the car. He opened my door, put my seat belt on and then got in the car. He always cared about my safety.

We drove to his apartment and went inside after taking the elevator. His apartment still looked the same; just some minor changes had been made, like the living room had tons of DVDs and CDs and his office was filled with more books than before. Edward bought every movie, every CD and every book I liked over the years. I told him he didn't need to do that but he said he wanted to.

This was my favorite place. I could spend time with Edward without anyone else around.

"Do you want to eat something before we do anything else?" He asked from behind me.

"Well, I'm a little hungry…"

"Ok, I'll make you something. Go to the living room so you don't get bored." He went to the kitchen and I walked into his spacious living room. He was always so good to me. I didn't deserve such a great friend.

"Hey, I'll help you," I said and ran into the kitchen.

"Don't worry; go to the living room. I'll make it for you."

"No, I want to help."

"Little girls aren't supposed to be in the kitchen; it's dangerous," he teased.

"Hey, I'm eleven. I'm not a little girl anymore," I complained.

"You'll always be my little girl." He ruffled my hair.

"Now, go to the living room and let me make you something to eat."

"Ok." I sighed and went to the living room. I sat on the sofa and after a few minutes, Edward called for me. He'd made me ravioli with mushrooms, my favorite.

"Thanks Edward. This really makes me feel better." I smiled at him.

"Anything to make you feel better. Now, eat before it cools." I went to the dinning room and sat at the table. He placed my plate in front of me along with a glass of juice.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked, before starting to eat.

"No, I'm fine. I already ate." He said that quite often. When I was younger, I started suspecting something was up, but when I saw him start eating with me all those thoughts went away.

When I finished, Edward took the plate and the glass before I could say anything and put them in the sink. I'd tried to help Edward with cleaning dishes but he didn't let me, ever.

I gave him a knowing look when he came back and he gave me his crooked smile. I loved that smile. It always made me happy, happier than anything else. I went into the living room and he walked behind me. I sat on the sofa and he did the same.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, lying back on the sofa.

"Hmm, let's listen to some music."  
>"Alright." He stood up and went to the CD rack.<p>

"What CD do you want to listen to?"

"You decide; you know me better than I do." He smiled and went back to looking at the CDs. He picked one and inserted it into the expensive stereo he had. It was a great stereo so I didn't dare touch it and chance breaking it.

Edward came back and sat next to me. The music started playing and I smiled. This was one of my favorite CDs. It was all instrumental and I loved that. I lay my head on his chest and started thinking about all that had happened in the last 5 years.

Edward and I had become best friends since I was six and we met everyday at the park without fail. He knew everything about me: my likes, my dislikes, my way of thinking. I knew everything about him, too, and I liked thinking I was the only one who knew so much. He was the only one I trusted and my only friend, too. He was the only amazing thing in my life and I never wanted to let him go. He was the only thing that would hurt me to lose.

The next day I woke up and got ready for school. Spending the day before with Edward had me more relaxed. I didn't want to go to school, but I had to.

The main reason was that Edward wouldn't like the idea of me not going to school; he always cared about how I was doing in school. When my grades went down because I didn't understand something, he'd worry and help me understand. He was a great teacher. If all teachers were like him, students would have great grades. He never lost patience when explaining and always encouraged me. He was so smart; I swear he knew everything. I even understood math with him and that was a miracle because I was really bad at math.

Edward would be the first person to know I didn't go to school and that was because he took me to school every morning. He said it was dangerous for me to walk there alone so every morning he came to my house and bought me breakfast so I wouldn't be hungry. He knew my mother wasn't at home at all and he always made sure I was eating all my meals.

I heard his car pull up. I opened the door and half ran to his car.

"Good morning," he said when I got in.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Here's your breakfast," he said and gave me the bag. When I saw what it was, I jumped.

"Scrambled eggs and toast from McDonalds! Thanks!" I didn't wait a second before digging into the food.

"Slow down, there's still plenty of time." He laughed.

"I know but this is just so great, thanks again." I smiled at him.

"You're welcome."

When we arrived at school I got out of the car and said goodbye to Edward. The rest of the day passed uneventfully and I was glad. I didn't want something like yesterday to happen again. The girls that had bullied me the day before laughed at me every time they saw me but I ignored them.

There were three classes left and just when I was starting to relax, I got called to the office. I groaned. Why couldn't this day be at least bearable for me?

I sighed and headed there. That's when I heard his voice coming from the office. I peeked in and was surprised to see Edward there, but I was more surprised to see him so angry.

"You all must be ashamed of yourselves. What has Bella ever done to you? Do you think she deserved what you did to her?" He said as calm as he could to the three girls who had bullied me the day before.

"She did; she's always so weird, plain, and always reading a book," the leader of the group said.

"She's not weird or plain; she's the smartest and most beautiful girl I've ever known and you should follow her example. Yes, she's always reading a book, but what's wrong with that? Is that a crime? I bet all you do is watch TV all day." My eyes were three sizes bigger at this point.

"She's not good enough for anything." The other one of them said.

"She's more than good enough for everything. If I ever hear you bothered Bella again you all are going to regret it so when Bella comes into this office you're all going to apologize for destroying her book and for treating her like that and if you don't…" he trailed off at the end in a calm but firm tone. They looked so terrified they couldn't even move, as well as the principal. I entered the office and Edward looked at me and smiled. He wasn't angry anymore.

"Bella, come here. Someone wants to tell you something," he said and stretched his hand out to me. I took it and stood next to him.

"Well, I'm waiting." He glared at the girls in front of me and they started talking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to destroy your book," the first one said.

"I didn't mean to call you names."

"We didn't mean to make you feel bad, please forgive us." I could tell they weren't telling the truth. They had meant each one of those things but they were too terrified of Edward. I shrugged and hid behind Edward.

"Well, I think it's time for Bella and me to go. Mr. Greene, you will agree with me Bella needs a break after all that happened yesterday and because any of you did anything about it like it wasn't important I think she deserves to take the day off, isn't that right Mr. Greene?" He asked in a challenging voice.

"Yes, of course Mr. Cullen. I agree, I'm sorry we didn't do anything yesterday, we're so ashamed; I promise it won't happen again." The principal was really scared by now.

"Believe me, it won't happen again," Edward said in a cold tone.

"And I also think these three girls need a punishment because I know they didn't mean those apologies. What is the punishment going to be, Mr. Greene?" By Mr. Greene's expression, it was clear he hadn't thought of punishing them.

"I…um…well, is having them volunteer at the library for a week enough, Mr. Cullen?" Edward sighed.

"Make that two; now I have to go and Bella will come with me. Good day, Mr. Greene," he said and then looked to the girls in front of me, "This won't happen again, will it?"

"No, of course not," all of them said, which made me laugh. Edward looked down at me and smiled.

"Very well. Goodbye," Edward said, before leading me out of the office by the hand. I stopped before we could go any further.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"Thank you. You don't know how much it means that you did all that for me; no one has ever stood up for me like that. Thank you…for everything." I was speechless by what he had done. No one had ever cared enough to do that; he was the only one who really cared for me.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Bella." He gave me that beautiful smile that left me breathless.

"Of course I do, Edward. You've done so much for me and I don't know how to thank you enough. I can't ever repay you for all you've done, but know that you're everything to me. I wouldn't be able to live without you; you're my best friend, my angel," I said, and threw myself at him. I hugged his waist and pressed my face on his stomach. He crouched down in front of me and took my face in his hands.

"You don't have to repay me; just by being here you give me enough. You're everything to me, little girl," he said, hugging me to him. I hugged him back and cried.

"Hey, don't cry. I don't want you to cry." He wiped the tears off my face.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad; I'm crying because I'm happy I have you." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Let's go. I've got a surprise for you," He stood up.

"A surprise?" I loved surprises!

"Yep, come on; let's go." He took my hand and led me out of the school. We got into his car and then he showed me something wrapped in blue paper.

"What is it?"

"Open it." I took it from his hands and carefully tore the paper. I didn't want to ruin it; it looked so pretty. I was going to keep it. I always did the same with every gift he gave me. When I saw what it was, I swear my eyes bugged out of my face.

"Oh my God, Edward! Is this…?" Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Yes; it's your favorite book."

"But, Edward, how could you find it? It's so expensive and hard to find, too!" I'd won the book in a contest; it was one of the happiest days of my life. I couldn't believe I'd won. It was one of my most precious possessions…of course, until some people destroyed it.

"I don't care about money, Bella; I've told you this before. I don't care how much I have to spend on something if it makes you happy and, well, finding it wasn't so hard."

"I can't believe you did this, Edward. You don't know how happy you've made me." I was in awe he had done this for me.

"Your happiness is my happiness, Bella," he said with a warm smile and I hugged him. I was never letting him go.

After that, we went to his apartment. We sat on the sofa and I asked him to read the book to me.

"Are you sure? We've never read this one together before. It's a really special one for you."

"You're the most special thing in my life so yes, I want you to read it to me." He smiled and without any more questions, he started reading.

He wrapped one arm around me and I lay my head on his chest, listening to his words. There was no other place I wanted to be. I was happy right here with him, with the best friend to ever exist.

Weeks passed and Edward and I kept seeing each other daily. We had so much fun together; he always made me laugh. We'd gone to the movies and it was amazing. We went to buy ice cream afterwards at a place where you could choose any candy to put on top of your ice cream. We had a lot of fun there. By the time we finished creating our ice creams, we had the craziest ice creams in history but they did taste good, Edward's was better though so he gave it to me. I told him it wasn't necessary, but he insisted and ate mine instead. I appreciated the little things he did to make me happy.

We'd done a lot of things in these past few weeks, and it was a good thing Renee had a new boyfriend. Even if she was clueless about all of this, sometimes she got suspicious and that wasn't good. She couldn't know about Edward; she'd make me stop seeing him and I couldn't let that happen. Mrs. Cope had moved out a few days after I'd met Edward when I was six so she didn't notice what was happening.

Edward and I were in the park now and we were moving on the swings. I always tried to swing higher than him and he always let me win. It made my heart swell he did everything in his power to make me happy.

"Hey, do you want to catch a movie tomorrow?" Edward asked after a while.

"Yeah, sure! I love watching movies with you. I like your…insight of things." He barked out a laugh.

"My insight of things? Is that supposed to be a good or a bad thing?" He gave me his crooked smile.

"A good thing; we have the same opinion most of the time, but sometimes I feel like you have more insight of things, like you've lived longer than your age," I looked down at the ground. Edward's silence made me look up; he looked thoughtful.

"What's wrong? Did I say something bad?" I asked him. I always feared I would suddenly mess up everything and Edward wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. Sometimes, I said things without thinking, and I feared one day, it would end our friendship.

"No, not at all. I was just thinking…um, well, you want to go, right?" I sighed in relief and nodded.

"Ok, then, I'll pick you up here tomorrow." He said, referring to the park.

"Ok." I smiled and he smiled back. We left the playground after a few minutes and he drove me home. He still thought it was dangerous for me to be alone at night. I thought it was pretty safe around here, but winning an argument against Edward Cullen wasn't easy. Besides, Edward driving me home meant I had more time with him and that was all that mattered to me.

He walked me to the door, kissed the top of my head, and wished me a goodnight.

The next day, Edward drove me to school and told me that if someone bothered me I was to call him immediately. I nodded with a smile and kissed his cheek before getting out of the car.

The day passed quickly and no one bothered me. When I looked at the three girls they disappeared as fast as they could. Edward had really gotten the message across. When school let out, I started walking home. Edward never came for me after school. He always wanted to but I told him not to because it was possible my mom could be there and then she'd find out Edward was my friend. He'd accepted not being able to pick me up, but told me to be very careful; he even gave me pepper spray! Edward worried a little too much sometimes but that showed that he really cared for me, and I loved that. When I got home I heard voices coming from the kitchen. As I got closer I saw my mom and Phil yelling at each other. I turned around before they could see me but I wasn't lucky enough to go undetected.

"Why the hell are you listening to our conversation?" Phil yelled at me.

"Um…I didn't mean to...I'm sorry...I was just…"

"Don't try to fool me. You were fucking listening and that deserves a punishment." Phil walked towards me and took my arm in his tight grip. He went to the closet in the hall, opened the door and threw me in it. He closed the door before I could escape.

"Open the door! Please, open door!" I screamed but no one answered. This couldn't be happening to me. I had to meet Edward at the park and now I was locked in a room. I needed to get out. If I didn't, Edward was going to think I'd stood him up and it could be the end of our friendship. All my fears were becoming real.

"Please, open the door! I need to get out!" I screamed time and time again, but no one answered. Tears were falling from my eyes. I heard a door open and close. They had gone out. No, they couldn't leave me locked here!

"Please, open the door; I'm begging you!" I cried uselessly. I fell to the floor and started sobbing. This was the end. I was going to lose Edward and I couldn't do anything about it. I wished I'd had more time with him, but life wasn't fair. I wished I'd had one more chance to tell Edward how much he meant to me.

I woke up on the floor the next morning, groaning as I sat up. I looked around and realized it hadn't been a dream; I was locked in this closet and couldn't get out. Or maybe I could?

I stood up quickly and turned the knob. To my surprise, it opened and I got out. Oh, thank God! I was going to go crazy if I stayed another minute in there. I looked at my watch and noticed it had been 15 minutes since Edward was to be here. I was sure he'd gotten tired of waiting and gone away.

I sat on a chair and started crying again. Couldn't something go right? That's when I heard banging coming from the door.

"Bella, are you there?" Edward called in a frantic voice from the other side. I smiled at the sound of his voice. He was here, and he didn't leave. I stood up and ran to the door. When I opened the door Edward was standing there with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh, Bella, my Bella; there you are," he said before picking me up in a hug. I hugged him back, clinging to his familiar body.

"You came, and you didn't leave me," I said, still crying.

"I would never leave you, little girl; you're too important for me." He kissed my forehead and put me down.

"What happened? I waited for you yesterday and you never came. I was so worried about you. I thought something bad had happened to you and then you didn't come out of the house so I could take you to school. Are you upset with me? Was it something I did? Just tell me so I can fix it," he begged and took my hands in his. He really was the best friend ever; instead of being mad at me for standing him up he was worried about me and my feelings.

"You didn't do anything, Edward."

"Then what is it? Please tell me."

"Let's go to the park; I don't want to be here."

"Ok, let's go." He took my hand and led me to the car. When we were at the park and sitting on a bench, I told him.

"I didn't go to the park yesterday because Phil locked me in a closet and I couldn't get out until this morning."

"What? Why did he lock you in a closet?" He was starting to look angry.

"He said I was listening to the conversation he and Renee were having. I told him I wasn't, but he didn't believe me and locked me in. Then this morning, the door was unlocked. Maybe one of them unlocked it so I could get out and go to school. It was horrible, Edward. I thought you would be so mad at me for standing you up, and I would lose you." I hugged him to me.

"I would never end our friendship because of that or anything else; don't ever think that again. The only one who can break our friendship is you because I would never be able to leave you," he said comfortingly, stroking my hair.

"I'm so sorry I stood you up; I didn't mean to," I cried in his chest.

"Shhh, it's ok; don't worry. Now the important thing is we can't let this happen ever again," he said with conviction. I nodded.

"I don't think it will. My mom is barely at home, so Phil won't be there. It was just something that happened."

"Then it can happen again, please, promise me you'll be careful and that if you ever need me you'll call me."

"I promise. Don't worry; it won't happen again."

"Well, I'm going to call to your school to let them know you won't go because you're sick." He got his cell out of his pocket and started dialing.

"Lying so early, Mr. Cullen?" I giggled and he chuckled.

"Anything for you, Miss Swan." He smiled and I automatically smiled back.

After Edward called to my school, we went to his apartment. All the events that had happened in the past few hours faded away just by being with him. We watched a few movies and then read to each other. Edward made me dinner when I got hungry.

We planned to go watch a movie since our plans had been ruined yesterday. Edward was worried about Phil but I told him not to worry because it wasn't going to happen again.

He took me home after dinner and wished me a goodnight.

The next day, I went to school and caught up with all my classes. It wasn't really hard; they'd barely done work yesterday and I was glad. I headed to my house after getting out of school.

I opened the door and went inside. It was really quiet until I heard muffled screams coming from my mom's room. Suddenly, the door to her room opened and Phil appeared. My eyes widened and my breathing stopped.

"Listening again, weren't you?" He asked in a menacing voice, glaring at me.

"No…I wasn't…really…I…" I had to get out of here, fast.

"I thought I told you the last time not to listen!" My mom appeared out of the room.

"Bella, what are you doing here? You're going to get me in trouble with Phil." I looked at her in disbelief.

"What is she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be at school or something?"

"I don't know and I don't really care," my mom said in a disgusted voice. I couldn't believe she'd said that.

I closed my eyes as tears fell. Suddenly, Phil grabbed one of my arms and glared at me.

"Now, because you didn't learn the last time, I'm going to make you learn." He lifted his hand in the air and I closed my eyes, hoping it wouldn't hurt.

There was a loud thump and when I opened my eyes I saw Phil fly across the room and crash against the wall. When I turned around, Edward was there, looking more furious than I'd ever see him. I looked to Phil, who was on the floor. My mom was crying beside him.

"You monster! What did you do to him?" My mom yelled at Edward.

"He's not a monster; you two are the monsters!" I yelled and ran to Edward. He was tense at first but when I wrapped my arms around him, he relaxed. There was no other place that I wanted to be more than in his arms.

"You two know each other?" She asked confused.

"Yes, I know him, _mother. _He's the one who took care of me and fed me when there wasn't any food in the fridge; I don't know how I would have survived if it wasn't for him!" She opened her mouth to talk but then looked down, her mouth opening and closing. She had no way to defend herself. I looked up at Edward.

"Please, take me out of here," I begged.

"Come here," he said and took me in his arms, quickly leading me out of the mess of a house.

"Are you okay?" He asked once we were in his car.

"I'm fine." I was looking down at my lap.

"Bella, look at me," he said, reaching over to lift my chin. I looked at him with all the gratefulness I could muster.

"Thank you, Edward, for saving me again."

"You don't have to thank me for anything Bella. Now, where do you want to go? You certainly can't stay at your house anymore and the best would be for you to stay with me so I could protect you, but you must feel uncomfortable…" He looked away, not knowing what to say. I placed my hand on his cheek and made him look at me.

"I wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Please, take me there; there's no other place I want to be." He touched my cheek with the back of his hand and then turned on the car.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Edward asked as he poured me a glass of water. He sat next to me as I took small sips of water.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I took a sip of water.

"If you need anything, just tell me."

"I'm okay; don't worry." I smiled.

There was a moment of silence.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something," he said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" I asked, confused. He looked troubled.

"I need to leave." I stared at him in shock. Leave? Where? What was he talking about?

"Leave? What do you mean?" I could feel my heart beating faster as I started panicking.

"I'm not going to live here anymore. I'm going to move to Forks, Washington." He was going to leave me?

"Move? But…why? No, you can't…you can't leave me," I said in desperate tone. He couldn't leave me! He was the only thing I had; if he left, I would be completely lost.

"Bella," Edward started pleading with me.

"No, you can't! You can't do that to me! I need you, Edward. Please, don't leave! I promise I'll be good but please, don't leave." I started crying and clutched him to me. I didn't want to let him go.

"Bella, look at me." He took my face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"I would never leave you; how could you think that?"

"But you just said you were going to leave," I said, confused.

"Of course I'm going to leave, but not without you; you're coming with me."

"Really?" I asked, hopeful. I knew Renee wouldn't look for me, she didn't care one bit about me. Getting rid of me would be a relief for her.

"Really."

I smiled widely at him. I moved closer to him and hugged him, trying to express all the love I had for him in that hug.

"So you want to come with me? You don't have to if you don't want to. If you want, we can stay here and figure out something." He looked conflicted.

"No, Edward. I want to leave. I would love to start a new life with you in a new place."

"Okay, then. You're coming with me." We both smiled at each other. He hugged me to him and placed his chin on my shoulder.

When it was time to go to bed he gave me one of his t-shirts and pants so I could take a shower and change. When I was ready to sleep, I climbed up onto a huge bed and sighed at how soft the sheets felt. He tucked me under the covers and kissed my forehead lovingly before leaving the room.

"Good night, my Bella."

The house was so beautiful. I couldn't believe we were going to live here! I'd never seen a house like this before.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked from beside me.

"Are you kidding me? I love it Edward; it's amazing!" I couldn't stop admiring the huge and elegant house before me.

"Wanna take a look inside?" He asked, smiling. He's been happier and more expressive since we got away from the place we were living before. I nodded my head. He took my hand and led me into the house. It was even more amazing inside. This house was so beautiful- open and so light. I didn't imagine it was going to be like this. I imagined it would be something like his apartment, but not like this!

"Wow, Edward; this house is amazing." He looked at me and smiled widely.

"I'm glad you think so. Now, let's go upstairs so you can see the rest."

We walked upstairs and he showed me every room before stopping at one of them.

"And this one here," he said as we approached the door. "Is your room." I looked at the mahogany doors excitedly.

"Can I go in?"

"Of course; it's your room." He opened the door for me and I entered.

"This is my room?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes...why? Don't you like it?" He sounded nervous.

"Edward, I love it. This room is amazing. I can't believe it's mine." I looked around me. The walls were painted a beautiful blue and all the furniture was that same color and some details were black. It was like a dream, I always wanted a room like this.

"I'm really happy you like it, I got it decorated for you." I turned around to look at him.

"You got it decorated for me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I wanted you to feel good and comfortable here so I got it decorated the way you would like it and all the books, movies and CDs I have bought you are here. I bought you a TV so you can watch the movies here and there's also a stereo so you can listen to your CDs." I looked around and saw the TV. It was huge and the stereo looked so expensive. I couldn't believe Edward had done all these things just to make me feel good and comfortable here. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, for everything. I couldn't be happier."

"That's all that matters to me: that you're happy." He tightened his hold around me.

I heard a door slam and someone yell in a melodic voice, "Edward!"

Edward released me from his grip and took my hand.

"I want you to meet someone,' he said with a smile.

We went downstairs, Edward still holding my hand and leading the way. I was nervous to meet someone new. But he looked pretty happy about it and all that mattered to me was Edward being happy and if that meant to meet someone new then I would. When we reached the first floor I saw a girl older than me standing there. She was really beautiful. She was small, with spiky and short black hair and had a perfect figure. When she saw us she smiled.

"Alice, this is Bella. Bella, this is Alice, my adoptive sister." I was a little surprised at first, Edward never mentioned he had any kind of relatives. I figured that maybe because they lived far away from each other he didn't talk about her much. I was glad I had a chance to meet her now though.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Edward has told me all about you. He doesn't stop talking about you!" I blushed when Alice said that. I wondered how often Edward had talked to her about me.

"Alice, please…" Edward grimaced.

"What? I didn't say anything wrong; I'm just telling the truth."

"Nice to meet you, too, Alice." I smiled at her warmly, drawn to her energy.

"Edward was right; you're a really beautiful girl." Edward grimaced again and I blushed.

"Thanks."I smiled shyly. Alice seemed a really fun person to be around.

"We're going to have so much fun shopping; it's going to be amazing!" she said in an excited voice and exited the house as quickly as she came.

"Why did she go so soon?" I frowned.

"Alice is like that; she must be planning where you're going out."

"So soon? But she doesn't even know me."

"Believe me, that's not an obstacle for Alice. Even if she met you only two minutes ago, she already considers you her friend."

"That's good then, I guess." Edward laughed.

"Come on; let's check out the rest of the house."

Edward and I spent the rest of the day walking around and talking. The house was even more amazing than I'd originally thought. From the other side of the house a river and a forest were visible. The abundance of nature surrounding the house was so beautiful. This house was perfect.

Later on in the day, Alice came back to "steal" Edward for a couple of minutes so they could talk. Edward told me to familiarize myself with the house while they conversed.

After a few minutes of looking around, I decided to go find Edward. Maybe he'd finished talking to Alice already. When I passed by the kitchen I heard them talking.

"Edward, you have to tell her; she will find out eventually." I heard Alice say.

"I know, but it's not the time. We just got here, and she looks so happy. I don't want to ruin that for her," Edward said in a depressed voice.

"Telling her won't ruin her happiness; it doesn't have anything to do with it."

"It won't ruin her happiness when she knows I'm a monster?"

"Edward, you're not a monster; you have to stop thinking of yourself that way and you have to tell Bella," Alice insisted. Edward ran his hands though his hair. He closed his eyes and both of his fists were at his sides. He looked so distressed and troubled. At last his eyes opened and he sighed in surrender.

"You're right, it's the best option. I will tell her now." Alice went to Edward and hugged him.

"Good luck, brother. I'm sure all will be okay," she said and kissed his cheek before going away.

Edward leaned against the wall and I walked towards him.

"Edward?" I whispered. He looked at me with terrified eyes.

"Bella, what are you doing here? I thought you were familiarizing with the house."

"Um...yeah...I was, but I decided to look for you and I found you talking to Alice."

"Oh. So you…heard something?" I nodded.

"Please, Bella; before you get upset, let me explain. I swear I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how. I didn't mean to keep this secret from you, I just didn't know how you were going to take it," Edward explained.

"It's ok, Edward. I believe you."

"I don't want you to stop trusting me or get away from me because of this," he said with terrified eyes.

"I won't; I promise. But what is it you have to tell me?"

"Sit and I'll explain it to you." I hopped up on a stool and Edward sat on the one next to me.

"Bella, I'm not who you think I am." He looked so sad it broke my heart.

"Of course you are. You're Edward, my best friend." He smiled sadly.

"But I'm not what you think I am. I'm not…good." There was a pained look on his face.

"What do you mean by that? Of course you're good; you're the greatest person I've ever met."

"I'm not, Bella." He seemed resigned. "I'm a monster."

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am," he insisted.

"Why do you say that?"

"Bella, I'm not human. I am…" He let out a breath and pressed the back of his hand against his forehead.

"What?"

"I'm…I'm a vampire," he said. His eyes closed as if he were in pain.

"A vampire? That's impossible; vampires don't exist," I said unsure.

"Oh, believe me; they do. And I'm one of them." He laughed humorlessly.

"You are a vampire?" That's when it all clicked. That's why he was so different from everyone else and was able to throw Phil across the room.

"You're disgusted with me, right? Don't worry; I understand if you don't want to stay here any longer. I'll figure out something, but you don't have to stay here with me if you don't want to." He stood up but before he could go, I took his arm. Sweet Edward, always giving me choices. I really didn't deserve him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going away so you are comfortable." He started moving away again but I pulled his arm.

"I'm not disgusted with you; that's impossible. You're my best friend, my protector, and the only thing special in my life. You're everything to me. I could never be disgusted with you, so please don't turn your back on me now," I said pleadingly.

"I don't care if you're a vampire. You're still the same Edward to me. It doesn't negate everything you did for me all these years. You're in no way a monster; you're an angel, my angel." I hugged him before he could start walking away again.

"You think too highly of me."

"No, I don't. I'm just saying the truth."

"So, you're okay with all of this? You aren't scared of me?" I could hear the insecurity in his voice.

"No, of course I'm not scared of you." I shook my head vehemently.

"That's a relief." He stroked my hair, looking reassured.

"Besides, vampires aren't that scary," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"We aren't that scary?" He asked in an offended tone.

"No, not scary." I chuckled.

"Hmm, I see. So you think I'm not scary enough for you?" He asked in a teasing tone. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No, you're too beautiful to be scary." I blurted out, blushing. He smiled smugly.

"Um…I mean…well, I didn't mean to say that." I hid my face in his chest. I was blushing ten shades of red now. What happened to my verbal filter?

"I think you did mean to say that," he teased. "Just so you know, I think you're beautiful, too."

"Yeah, I know. Alice said so." I giggled.

"Ugh, Alice. I'm going to have to shut up that pixie."

"Pixie?" I looked up at him, confused.

"Yeah, we call her that."

"We?"

"Yes, my family and I. You'll meet them later. I'm sure they'll all like you."

"Are they…you know…?" I didn't know how to ask a question like this.

"Oh, yeah, they all are. Does that scare you?" He teased.

"Of course not."

"I bet I can scare you." I shook my head.

"Nope, you can't. I told you already."

"Oh, yeah?" He asked and before I knew it, he slung me onto his back and ran all the way to my bedroom in less than five seconds. When we got there, my arms and legs were glued to him.

"Bella, we are already in your bedroom. You can get off my back." I didn't say anything.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"That was the scariest thing I've ever experienced." He laughed. He unwrapped my arms from around his neck and I jumped down.

"And I wasn't scary enough, was I?" He asked smiling at me smugly.

"No, you're definitely scary."

"I'm glad I changed your mind." He chuckled.

"How did you do that?" I asked, bewildered.

"Come, I'll explain it all to you," he said and patted the spot next to him on my bed. I climbed up and lay next to him.

"Vampires are stronger and faster than any human being. All the qualities that humans have we have, but they're intensified. Like sight and hearing are amplified, among other things. It helps us catch our prey.

"Do you…suck people's blood?" I hoped my question didn't upset him. Even if he drank human blood, it wouldn't bother me, because he was Edward, my best friend and angel.

"No, my family and I don't. We drink blood from animals, not people."

"Why do you drink blood?"

"What do you mean? Doesn't everyone know vampires drink blood?" He asked, laughing.

"But you eat human food, so what do you need the blood for?"

"Oh, that. Well, we don't eat human food; actually it tastes worse than crap."

"Then why did you eat with me all those times?" I was baffled.

"I was just trying to not make you suspicious about my abnormality. I knew you would be if I didn't eat with you at all."

"And what did you do with the food you ate afterwards?"

"I threw it up," he said matter-of-factly.

"That must be awful; I'm so sorry you had to do all that for me. If you'd have told me you wouldn't have had to go through that." I felt so guilty. I couldn't believe he'd done so much just to please me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for; it wasn't that bad."

"Are there any other things like that?"

"Well, we don't sleep."

"Like, ever?"

"No, never."

"Well, that must be fun, I guess. You must have a lot of free time."

"Yeah, if you look at it that way, it's a good thing…but believe me, too much free time can drive you crazy sometimes." I laughed. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"By the way, do your eyes have that color because you're a vampire?"

"Yes, it changes depending on our thirst. They're golden when we're not hungry and black when we are."

"That explains why they changed color." He laughed.

"Well, I think your curiosity is satisfied for now, so you should get some sleep."

"Yeah, maybe I should." I yawned. He stood up and placed the covers over me.

"Goodnight," he said and kissed my forehead.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Would you stay with me? It's my first night here and this room is really big, I don't want to feel alone."

"Ok, anything you want," he said and lay down next to me. I snuggled closer to him, wrapping my arms around him. Finally, things seemed to be looking up.

Edward's family was amazing. They were all really nice people and really beautiful, too. I had to admit I envied them a little. When they were all together, looking otherworldly, it really put my self-esteem down.

But even if they were all beautiful, nice, smart and a lot of other things, they were really down to earth and I liked that. Except Rosalie, Edward's adoptive sister, who acted too proud sometimes. I was sure she was only pretending to be like that to have some fun. They all greeted me warmly and I was grateful for that. When I saw Alice again she almost knocked me down to the floor with her too excited hug.

Rosalie and Esme, Edward's mom, hugged me, too. Carlisle, Edward's dad, and Jasper, Edward's brother, shook my hand and Emmet, Edward's older brother, gave me a big bear hug until I wasn't able to breathe anymore. Everyone yelled at him to put me down, specially Edward who freaked out when he saw Emmet was crushing me with his hug, and he apologized. I said it was fine; I was glad everyone accepted me so well. It was really amazing that even if they weren't related they were all so united.

Now we were having lunch outside the house…Well, I was having lunch.

"Bella, we're so glad to meet you, dear. We were all so curious about you; Edward wouldn't stop talking about you!" Edward grimaced and I giggled.

"Yeah, and he said how fun," Emmet said.

"Beautiful," Rosalie added

"Smart," Jasper chimed in.

"Small…in a pretty way," Alice said, smiling.

"And well behaved you were," Carlisle finished off. By now I was so red I could feel my cheeks burning. I didn't know Edward thought all those things about me.

"Please, can you stop embarrassing me? At least for a few decades."

"Don't worry, dear. You don't have to be embarrassed about anything. It's nice you think all those things of her, and I'm sure Bella appreciates it." Esme smiled.

"I'm sure she does. Bella here is redder than a tomato." Emmet laughed.

"Shut up and don't bother her, Emmett. Can't you see she's embarrassed?" Edward admonished.

"It was just once Eddie, calm down." Edward rolled his eyes at him annoyed.

A few minutes later, the Cullens announced they had to go because it was late and they didn't want to bother us or disturb my hours of sleep. As soon as they were gone I went to my room and Edward followed. I was so tired. I went to the bed and let my body fall on it and Edward lay next to me.

"Was that as embarrassing for you as it was for me?" Edward asked from beside me on the bed.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm sorry if it bothered you. Sometimes they start saying things they shouldn't say."

"It's ok. I like you think I'm all of those things, even if I'm not."

"You _are,_ Bella." Edward's forehead creased. "You're so much more than that, too."

"I'm not."

"You are, so don't argue me on this." I sighed and nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go to my room now…unless you want me to keep you company again."

"Would you? I would feel better that way," I confessed.

"Then by all means," he said, and wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep instantly after that.

~3 years later~

"Edward, please stop," I said, laughing. Edward and I had been running to see who was faster. That was kind of a silly competition considering he was a vampire but he promised he'd try to run like a human and it had been fun until Edward found out I was ticklish when he tried to make me lose by tickling me.

"Come here, Bella. Don't be a chicken."

"I'm not a chicken," I screamed and in that moment Edward launched himself at me carefully. We rolled until Edward ended up on top of me.

"Edward, get off! You're going to crush me." I squirmed and pushed at his chest, laughing.

"So, you're ticklish, huh?" He said before starting to tickle me.

"No, please, don't!" I couldn't help but laugh. One of my weaknesses was that I was very ticklish.

"Stop, Edward; I can't breathe," I panted, and he stopped.

"You're very ticklish indeed." He smiled.

"Yeah, unfortunately," I said and looked at him. Wow, he was really beautiful. I'd always known this, but now that his face was so close, it was really breathtaking. His golden eyes were so unique and his messy bronze hair was amazing. I sighed in contentment. This closeness we were experiencing…it felt so different from the other times. I let my eyes roam over his face.

Wait, what was I doing? I couldn't look at Edward this way. He was Edward, my best friend, the one who always protected me. I couldn't look at him this way.

"Edward, can you get up, please?" I looked down, embarrassed.

"Yeah…of course," he said in a confused tone. He got up and helped me up. I looked at him again and felt something different. I'd never felt this before.

"Um...I have to go…I have homework to do," I said as an excuse.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No, it's ok. I can do it myself." I hated to reject Edward, even if he was just offering his help, but I couldn't spend another minute with him next to me if I didn't want him to notice the change I was experiencing.

When I lay on my bed I asked myself, "What was that?"

The days passed and I still felt the same way towards Edward. I didn't know what I was feeling, but it was different. Every time I saw him I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart started beating faster. Or I would just zone out while staring at him. This was really embarrassing because I knew he could hear my heart beating faster and I knew he noticed I zoned out many times but honestly, anyone would notice that.

I was pacing in the kitchen when Edward approached me. I immediately pretended like I was busy by sorting the various decorations on the counter.  
>"Bella, is there something wrong?" I looked at him and gulped.<p>

"No, no, everything is fine…why?" Gosh, I sucked at lying to him.

"Well, you don't want to spend time with me anymore. You're avoiding me all the time; did I do something wrong?" I could see the pain on his face and I felt so guilty.

"Edward, you didn't do anything wrong…"

"I did, I know I did; this has to be my fault in some way. You don't even let me hold you at night anymore. I…I don't know what is wrong, but please tell me and I'll fix it." It broke my heart to see him like this all because of me. It was all my fault. I hadn't stopped to think how Edward would feel. It'd been so difficult to not let him hold me at night, but I hadn't known what to do at the moment and that felt like the right thing to do if I didn't want to embarrass myself. He always blamed himself even if it wasn't his fault. I didn't deserve him.

"Edward, this is in no way your fault; it's mine. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like this."

"You don't have to feel sorry for anything; maybe I'm just overreacting. I know you're growing up and you won't want to spend as much time with me as you did before and you have new friends but it's just that…I've missed you so much." Those last words made me feel like the worst person in the world. He thought I didn't want to spend more time with him because I was growing up, but it wasn't true. The more I grew up the more I felt for him. I would never leave him because I'd grown up. I would spend every day of my life with him.

"I've missed you so much, too. You're not overreacting in any way. I'm growing up but that doesn't mean I'll stop spending time with you. I know more people now but they aren't really my friends, they're just people I know that I get along with. You're my true friend, the only one, no matter how much time passes, I'll always be with you, always." Edward stared at me and didn't say anything. Oh my God, had I said too much? I just couldn't help it. My fears disappeared when Edward walked across the room and took me in his arms.

"Oh, Bella; I'm so happy you think like that, you don't know how much. Please, don't ever leave me, please. You're everything to me; when you're not around nothing matters to me, nothing." Oh, God, what had I done? I had hurt him and he had never hurt me. All that he had done was make me happy and I hurt him. I was an awful person. I didn't deserve him.

"I'm so sorry, Edward, I promise this won't happen ever again, please forgive me, please." I started crying against him. I felt so awful for making him feel like this.

"I'm the one who has to apologize. I'm making you cry and just because I can't let go of you but if for you to be happy I have to let you go then I will," he said in a pained voice.

"No, don't ever let me go, never, promise me you won't leave me, promise me." I said between sobs.

"I promise, I will never leave you, but please don't cry." I nodded and cried more, unable to help it. We held each other, neither of us wanting to let go. When it was time to go to bed he followed me to my room and tucked me in bed. Just as he was about to go I took his arm and asked him to stay. He lay next to me and wrapped his arms around me like he always did. Before falling asleep I promised myself to never do that to Edward ever again. I never wanted to see him like that again.

The next morning Edward made me breakfast and we talked while I ate. I'd missed talking to him so much, even if I'd only been avoiding him for two days. We talked and laughed and all felt normal again between us. Except the butterflies in my stomach were killing me; my heart wanted to jump out of my chest and I zoned out more than three times. But everything was good between us and that was all that mattered.

"Hello, everyone." Alice appeared out of nowhere. She did that a lot.

"Hello Alice," Edward and I said at the same time.

"Well, what are you up to?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"Nothing really, just talking," I said and smiled at Edward and he did the same. In that moment his cell phone rang.

"It's Carlisle. I'll be in my office," he said and headed out of the kitchen. Knowing he was going to be paying attention to Carlisle and not to what we were saying, I decided to finally talk to Alice about this.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" She looked at me.

"Um…I have something to tell you," I said hesitantly.

"What is it?" She asked curious but then her face turned into a focused expression, what always happened when she had a vision, and then she looked at me.

"You…" she said and before she could continue Edward entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Carlisle needs to talk with me about something. Alice, will you take care of Bella for me?"

"Yes, of course," Alice said quickly.

"Ok, see you later Bella." He smiled that dazzling smile at me.

"See ya." I sighed, smiling as he walked away. After a few minutes, I heard Alice voice calling to me.

"Bella, earth to Bella! Wake up!"

"What?" I asked, disoriented.

"You like Edward, don't you?" She asked with a smile.

"I have to go. I've got homework to do." Suddenly, this didn't feel like such a good idea. She grabbed my arm and didn't let me go.

"No, you're not getting away. I know that's what you were going to tell me. Admit it, you have feelings for my brother." Now it felt even more wrong to admit it.

"Yes, I do." I confirmed looking down.

"That's great news! We have to tell everyone!"

"No, you can't! Promise me you won't!"

"Why?" she pouted.

"I don't want anyone to know I'm starting to have feelings for Edward, especially him. I'd never be able to look at him in the face again so you have to keep your mouth shut."

"OK, I will." She sighed.

"But you can't keep something like this a secret forever, it will come out to the light eventually and I'll be the first one to celebrate when that happens!"

~2 years later~

My name was Bella Swan and I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. Falling in love with him was like that exactly: falling. I couldn't help to fall more in love with him everyday- with every word, with every detail. He made me laugh every day and when he was around I was the happiest person in the universe.

What he did on my 16th birthday was something that I would never forget. I told everyone I didn't want a party but because Alice will always be Alice she didn't accept that. She did accept that the Cullens were the only ones invited and for that I was glad. My 'friends' from school were just people I got along with and nothing more.

Alice decorated the house and we had the party there. There was music, decorations and a big and beautiful cake. After a while Alice told me to open my presents. All of them were amazing. After I'd opened all of the presents on the table Edward smiled at me and gave me his present himself. I smiled and took it. I tore the wrapping paper carefully and gasped when I saw the gift.

It was a black and blue music box. When I opened it, it started playing a beautiful melody that sounded familiar but I couldn't remember why.

"I made it myself and the lullaby is the one I sing for you every night."

"You made this for me?"

"Yes. It's engraved on the side, too. I hope you like it." He smiled.

I looked to the side of the box and saw the engraving. I gasped when I read it.

"_For my beautiful Bella, life without you is nothing because you're my everything."_

"Oh, Edward, it's so beautiful!"

"I'm really happy you like it. I wanted to give you something special and I thought you would like this."

"I don't like it, I love it, thank you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around me.

"You're my everything, too, you know, always," I whispered to Edward and kissed him on the cheek. He kissed my cheek as well.

That night I'd completely fallen for him and my love grew more and more everyday if that was even possible.

I had thought about telling Edward but I didn't want anything to change between us. I didn't want him to get away from me so I never said anything. I did however admired him from afar. Every time Edward was busy doing something I would stare at him. Sometimes he caught me but he just smiled and went back to work. And every time I would blush.

He was everything to me and I would never leave his side. In that moment my cell rang. I saw the Caller ID and it was Alice.

"Hi, Alice."

"Hi! What are you doing?"

"Nothing really, just in my room, why?"

"Because you have to do something and there's no time to lose."

"What do you mean?"

"Tanya is in Edward's office, she got there a few minutes ago. You need to go to his office. That bitch is throwing herself at him again."

When Alice found out I was starting to have feelings for Edward she filled me in on his love life. He'd never had a relationship or been involved with a woman. I couldn't believe it at first; he was too gorgeous to not have had a girlfriend but Alice said she was saying the truth. A lot of female vampires and human women as well threw themselves at him all the time but he rejected them time and time again. She told me I was the only woman he'd spent and shared so much time with and that made my heart swell.

His love life was the same as mine. I'd never had a boyfriend or a date or even been kissed. Guys insisted sometimes but I always rejected them. I couldn't feel anything for anyone else. I was in love with Edward and that would never change. Even if Edward never chose to be with me I would always stay by his side. I wouldn't try to fall in love again or 'be happy'. My happiness was with Edward and I preferred to be alone all my life than trying to find happiness somewhere where it wasn't.

I looked at myself in the mirror before going down to Edward's office. When I opened the door I saw Tanya flirting with Edward shamelessly and that made me really jealous. When Edward noticed I was at the door he smiled and opened his arms to me.

"Hi," he said. I walked towards him and let his arms embrace me.

"Hi." I replied. Then I looked at Tanya.

"Hi." I glared at her.

"Hi." She glared back. "I see you've grown up since the last time I saw you; the plain look doesn't change though."

"I see the 'I throw myself at men because I'm desperate' look hasn't changed, either."

Edward laughed and I smiled at her smugly.

"At least I'm not a little girl like you."

"I'm not…"

"She's my little girl, what's the problem with that?" He squeezed my body to his.

"She won't be forever you know, she has to leave someday."

"I'll never leave his side, ever," I said possessively and tightened my grip on him. Tanya scoffed.

"Now can you leave?"

"Who do you think you are? You can't make me leave; this is Edward's house not yours." She yelled.

"You're wrong Tanya, this house is hers, too, so if she wants you to leave you have to."

"Are you kidding me? You're so blinded by this girl, Edward; she will never choose you." She yelled furious.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." He punctuated each word.

"No, I..."

"Get Out!" Edward yelled before Tanya could say anything and she left without saying another word.

"I'm sorry about that but she was getting on my nerves," Edward said, stroking my hair.

"Don't worry, she was getting on mine, too. Let's just forget about what just happened."

"I agree…Bella?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to have dinner with me today? It's been long since the last time we did that."

"Yeah, of course."

"Ok, we'll go out later in the evening, I have a few things to do now but then I'll be free."

"Ok." After Edward left I called Alice.

"Hi, Bella!"

"Hi, I need your help."

"I know! Edward asked you out! Isn't that amazing?"

"Well, he didn't exactly ask me out, we're just doing what we always do, we're just friends."  
>"I know, but that can change. I know how the Tanya situation turned out, he really stood up for you."<p>

"Yeah, he really did but he always has so that doesn't mean anything. I just want to look really good, I'm going to try to tell him."

"That's the best thing you can do, Edward needs to know, he can't read minds. Well, he can but not yours so it doesn't count." Yeah, thank God for that. I would be busted since a long time ago.

"Well, you think you can come over and help me get ready?"

"Of course, I'll be there in no time," she said and hung up.

Alice arrived a few minutes later with a suitcase in hand.

"I'm so glad you came but what's the suitcase for?" I asked confused.

"It contains all I need to make you look stunning tonight!"

Alice started throwing all kind of dresses on my bed. They were all beautiful and each one was unique. She made me try on each one of the dresses and she told me she was going to know when we'd found the one for me. I spent hours trying on dresses, I was exhausted until we found the one. It was blue, beautiful and not really long. It was like Aurora's dress from the Sleeping Beauty but short.

Then Alice told me to go shower and wash my hair. She spent the next few hours fixing my hair and make up. By the time I was ready it was an hour before Edward arrived.

"Ok, you have to calm down Bella, breathe." I breathed in and out.

"I hope everything turns out okay." I was so nervous.

"It will, don't worry." She gave me a reassuring smile.

Alice left when I was more relaxed and a few minutes later Edward arrived.

A few minutes passed and then I heard a knock on my door. My breathing stopped.

"Bella, are you ready?"

"Yes, just wait a second." I looked at myself in the mirror and checked everything was okay. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi." I whispered. Edward stared at me and looked me up and down. I started feeling self conscious and nervous again.

"Something wrong?" I hope there wasn't.

"No, nothing is wrong. Bella, you look perfect."

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Shall we?" he offered me his arm. I smiled and put my arm though his. He led me to his car and opened the door for me. When I got in he put my seat belt on. He always did that when I got in the car. It was really sweet of him.

On the way to the restaurant we didn't talk much but the silence was comfortable and it helped me think how I was going to tell him I was in love with him. I tried to stay calm so he wouldn't notice I was nervous.

We walked to the restaurant arm in arm. Edward opened the door and then followed after me. He was always a gentleman, I loved that about him. We got led to a table once there.

"Wow, this place looks amazing, it must be really expensive here."

"It's the best restaurant around here, I always want to give you the best." I smiled shyly.

When I ordered I was surprised at how expensive everything was. I told Edward all was too expensive and he said that didn't matter. I knew Edward was rich, well, more like a millionaire, but I didn't want him to waste money on me. He told me to not look at the prices and I tried but my eyes always ended up there so he took the menu from my hands and read it to me. When I decided what I was going to eat he didn't give me the menu back so I wouldn't check how much it was.

When my food arrived I started eating. It was delicious. We talked and laughed while I ate. We had a lot of things in common so we always could talk about the things we liked. I felt so happy when I was with him, he made my life better just by being near. I zoned out more than once while eating and Edward told me to keep eating more than once, too.

When I was done Edward ordered dessert for me before I could protest. I told him it wasn't necessary but he said he wanted to spoil me.

The dessert was delicious just like everything else and I thanked Edward for ordering it. When I was done Edward paid for the food, stood up and offered me his arm again with a smile. I took it with a smile of my own.

When we got in the car he drove us home. We arrived and stayed quite for a few minutes in the car.

"Did you have a good time?" Edward asked, smiling.

"I had the best time ever. Thanks Edward, it was amazing." I sighed dreamily.

"Bad I can't eat human food, I would have liked to eat with you." He told me in a depressed voice.

"That doesn't matter. Besides, you wouldn't have been able to make as many jokes as you did and that would have sucked." I told him, trying to lighten the mood. Edward laughed and I could see him relax.

"That may be true."

He looked to the front and I could sense he was thinking about something. I was thinking, too. I didn't know how to tell him I loved him, it was so hard. He turned his head to the side and looked at me again.

"Bella?" I turned my head to the side and he was staring at me. He held my gaze with his eyes and I couldn't look away.

"Yes?"

"I…um…" he chuckled nervously. I looked down and saw his hand. It was perfect, long and white fingers and so smooth. It had held mine so many times. Without thinking I placed my hand on his. He looked down at our hands and then wrapped his around mine.

"Bella, I love you," he said and I stared at him in shock. He loved me back?

"I mean, I love you since you were six…," he said and all my hopes crumbled. He still thought of me as the 6 year old he'd met at the park not as a woman he could love and be with, he would never look at me that way.

I looked down and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned.

"Nothing, I…I am tired, I'm going to bed." I got out of the car without saying another word and ran to the door. I opened the door and started walking as quickly as possible to my room. Edward caught up with me and grabbed me by the elbow.

"Bella, wait, what's wrong?" Edward asked in a frantic voice.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." I insisted.

"I know you're lying, I know you, please, tell me."

"No." He turned me around and made me look at him. Looking at his beautiful face was so painful after realizing he would never be mine. I looked down and tried to get out of his grip.

"Please, Edward, let me go." I was in the edge of tears.

"No, not until you tell me." He insisted.

"Please, let me go, please." I begged. Edward closed his eyes in pain and let me go. I ran to my room and closed the door. I threw myself on the bed and started crying.

**EPOV**

What had I done now? What had I done?

I planned this night so it would be perfect and I'd ruined it just because of my insecurities. I had wanted to confess Bella I loved her, that I was in love with her. But I knew that she wouldn't have a normal life with me. I couldn't give her children or a normal way of living. And I knew being with her meant I'd have to change her and I didn't want that. I didn't want to condemn her to the life I had. I would accept if she wanted to stay human and be with me at the same time and that was the best way but I knew Bella better than that. She'd insisted many times she wanted to be like me and I'd told her once and once again no. But I knew that once we were together and I could hold her in my arms as the man of her life I would never want to let her go. I knew she would insist and insist until I gave in.

After I told her I loved her all those things came to my mind and I had regretted saying it. I had regretted being so selfish. I tried to change the way that had sounded and along the way I'd hurt Bella and I didn't know how.

And now she was in her room and I could hear her crying. I was an asshole, the biggest one of all. I took out my phone and decided to call Alice. They were friends, maybe she could tell me what I had done wrong.

"Hello." Alice answered in an angry voice.

"Hey Alice, I want to talk to you about something."

"I know what you want to talk about Edward Anthony and let me tell you, you messed up." Like I didn't know that already.

"I know, that's why I'm calling you. I don't know what I did wrong."

"Isn't it obvious? You're so clueless sometimes Edward." Alice sighed frustrated.

"Please Alice, just tell me, you know how much I lover her. I can't live without her, she's my life. I need to know what's wrong so I can fix it." I begged.

"I can't tell you Edward, you have to figure it out by yourself. Talk to her, that's the best way to fix things."

"I will, thanks Alice."

"No problem, I hope everything comes into place. I know how much you love her and I want you to be happy."

"I'll be once I talk to Bella, goodbye."

"Goodbye," she said and I hung up.

I walked upstairs and knocked on Bella's door.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." She didn't say anything.

"Bella, please, open the door." Nothing. I sighed and ran one hand through my hair.

"I know I did something wrong and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. But please open the door, I need to see you." I begged and she didn't answer but I could hear her crying and that hurt me more than my own pain.

I sat on the floor and let out tearless sobs.

I waited all night but she never opened the door. I wasn't giving up though. She was the only thing that mattered in my life and I was going to get her back.

In the morning I heard movement in her room. She must be getting ready. I sat on the floor until the door opened.

When I saw her I felt my chest clench. I'd missed her so much even if it'd been only a few hours.

"Hi," she said looking at anything but my face.

"Hi," I said back and then noticed she had a suitcase. I stood up and looked at her.

"Why are you holding a suitcase?"

"Edward, I…I need to go."

"Go, where?" I asked desperate.

"Away, I'm going to Alice's and I'm staying there for a while." She was still looking away from me.

"But why? This is your home. You don't need to go anywhere else."

"I need to think and I need to be away to do it."

"Please, don't leave Bella, don't leave me." I begged her. My greatest fear was coming true, her leaving me.

"I'm sorry but I need to go," she said and started walking down the stairs.

I followed her and stopped her before she could open the door.

"Please, don't leave, I promise I'll fix what happened but you need to tell me what I did because I don't know, I just don't know." I'd be crying right now if I wasn't a vampire.

"I can't tell you, I just can't. But please know that I love you…in more ways than one," she said and with that left in her car.

I stood there stunned. Had she meant that she was in love with me? Oh, God, I'd been such a fool. She loved me back and I didn't notice. When I had said I loved her and then taken the words back I had hurt her. I was an idiot. I'd lost her and all because of my insecurities.

I sat down on the porch and drowned myself in the pain.

**BPOV**

"Can I go in?" I asked Alice when she opened the door.

"Of course, let me help you," she said and took my suitcase.

"Why did you leave Edward? You know how much he cares about you and loves you." She told me once we were sitting.

"I know he loves me but not in the way I love him, I couldn't stay there any longer. I need time to think, every time I see him it hurts so much because I know I can't have him," I said between sobs.

"Can I stay here for a while? I promise I won't bother you, I just need a few days to think."

"You wouldn't be bothering, you're welcome here anytime you want," she said with a smile.

"Thanks Alice." I hugged her.

Then the phone rang.

Alice stood up and answered.

"Yes, she's here, don't worry." It was him.

"Don't worry Edward, she's safe here, she's completely fine,' she said and then turned to me.

"He wants to speak with you." I shook my head. I couldn't talk to him right now.

"It's better if you call later, she doesn't want to speak right now….ok, I'll tell her." She hung up.

"Edward says he loves you and that he will fix this." Alice sat next to me. Even when it wasn't his fault he was always blaming himself. All this was my fault, I should have never fallen in love with him but it was just so easy.

"I love him, too but I need time to convince myself there's no us between Edward and I. When I get used to the idea there's no forever for us then I'll be able to come back to him as his best friend, what I've always been and will be," I said with resignation.

"All will come into place, you'll be happy with him." She kissed my cheek and walked away.

I was going to be happy with him but not in the way I wanted. I would get anything I could though. If he just wanted me to be his friend then that's what I would be just to make him happy. I would always be by his side, no matter what and I would come back to him when I had learnt to control my feelings around him. He was my life and I couldn't live without him.

**EPOV**

One day had passed and I was already going crazy. I needed her, life without her was hell. I had tried talking to her so I could tell her I loved her in more ways that one, too but she didn't want to and it was all my fault. I had hurt her and now she was gone. I'd loved her since she was just a little girl but as time passed my love for her kept changing and I'd ended up falling in love with her when she was fourteen.

She had been avoiding me at the time and I was scared because I thought she would go away because she wasn't that little girl anymore. I thought she maybe even had feelings for someone else and that killed me. Just the thought of her with another man destroyed me and that's when I realized I was in love with her.

All these years I had tried to make her happy and now that I'd had the chance to confess her I loved her and give all my love to her I'd ruined it. I wasn't giving up though, I would get her back and I would confess my love for her. Even if she didn't want me I would always stay by her side. I would be whatever she wanted me to be.

I decided the moment I would confess her I loved her was going to be special. I was going to decorate the house and make her dinner. It would be as romantic as possible because she deserved that and more.

I called Alice to tell her about my plans. When she answered I told her what I was planning for Bella and that I would confess her I loved her the same way she loved me. When Alice found out I'd finally figured out what I had done she squealed. I told her I needed her to bring Bella to the house but that she couldn't know because she wouldn't want to come if she did. Alice agreed and told me she would be there by 7 pm. She wished me good luck. I hung up and started arranging all for my Bella.

**BPOV**

"Alice, I don't want to go out. I'm not in the mood." I complained.

"If you go out you will feel better, maybe you can even have a little fun, trust me, it'll be good for you," she said while fixing my hair. I was already in my dress and my make up was done.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to the museum, they're presenting something there. I know you like museums."

"Yeah, I do." All the times Edward and I went to the museum came to my mind.

"You see, you're going to have fun." I sighed and nodded.

"You look beautiful," she said when she was done. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

**EPOV**

All was ready. The wide space in front of the stairs was decorated with roses and candles. There was a table in the center with a white tablecloth, two candles and petals of roses. Her food was already on the table. I hoped she would like everything. In that moment I heard a car and Alice tell me in her mind, "She's here Edward, good luck." The door opened a few seconds later and I saw the most beautiful creature to ever grace this planet.

**BPOV**

"Can I take off the blindfold already?" I asked Alice exasperated.

"You can take it off when I leave"

"What? You're leaving? I thought you were going to stay with me!"

"I'm sorry but I can't, I hope you have a lot of fun, bye," she said and I heard a door close.

"Alice, this isn't funny at all!" I yelled. I took off the blindfold and gasped. I saw Edward standing there with a smile on his face. I wasn't at the museum; I was at Edward's house. That pixie had tricked me.

I didn't know if to be mad at her and not. Seeing Edward again, even if it was painful, made it all better. I'd missed him so much in so little time. I couldn't live without him, I needed him so much.

"I'm sorry Alice had to trick you but I knew you wouldn't come any other way and I wanted to talk to you," Edward said. He looked so broken, I could see it in his face and it was all my fault. When I didn't answer Edward talked again.

"Please, just don't leave, look, I made you dinner." I chuckled at his words and he smiled. He offered me his hand and stared at me. I bit my lip in hesitation. He begged me with his eyes and I couldn't resist to him anymore. I walked towards him and took his hand. He smiled and kissed it. He led me to the table and took out my chair for me. I sat and then he did.

"I hope you like it, it's your favorite." I looked down at the plate and smiled. He still remembered after all these years Raviolis with mushrooms was my favorite thing to eat.

"I can't believe you still remember."  
>"Of course I do, I always remember everything about you." I smiled and started eating. It was delicious like everything Edward cooked. He made this taste so much better. I only loved it when Edward cooked it, he was the only one who could make it taste so good.<p>

We didn't talk while I ate but the silence was comfortable. When I was done I smiled at him.

"Thanks, you're the only one who can make it taste so good."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you think so." We stared at each other and then Edward stood up.

"Would you dance with me?"

"Edward, you know I can't dance…"

"Please, dance with me, just follow what I do." I looked at his hand and took it.

He led me to the center and went away for a minute. When he came back the music started playing and he wrapped one arm around me and took the hand that wasn't resting on his chest with his free one.

_Oh, my love, my darling  
>I've hungered for your touch<br>A long, lonely time_

Edward stared at me while we danced and I stared back unable to help it.

_And time goes by so slowly  
>And time can do so much<br>Are you still mine?_

He tightened the hand on my waist and the one that was holding my hand._  
>I need your love<br>I need your love  
>God speed your love to me!<em>

He smiled warmly at me and I smiled back.  
><em>Lonely rivers flow To the sea, to the sea<br>To the open arms of the sea_

_Lonely rivers sigh "Wait for me, wait for me"  
>I'll be coming home, wait for me!<em>

And then Edward started singing the lyrics.

_Oh, my love, my darling  
>I've hungered, hungered for your touch<br>A long, lonely time_

He released his hand from mine and cupped my cheek. 

_And time goes by so slowly  
>And time can do so much<br>Are you still mine?_

He took each of my hands in his and held them to his chest looking down at me.  
><em>I need your love<br>I need your love  
>God speed your love to me!<em>

When the song ended I stood there stunned.

"I love you my Bella…in more ways than one. I'm in love with you." He confessed and kissed the corner of my mouth sweetly.

My eyes widened and I stared at him speechless.

"And if you love me back I'll make you happy everyday and I will dedicate myself to you in every way. Do you love me, Bella?" He asked. I wanted to say I loved him back but I couldn't even form a sentence. I could see he was growing nervous and after a few seconds he sighed and looked down hurt. He closed his eyes in pain like he'd done the last time.

"I do." I finally said. He looked back at me with hopeful eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I love you more than anything, I'm in love with you, too."

"Oh, Bella, my Bella." He smiled widely and picked me up in a hug. I hugged him back and shed a few tears.

He put me down and stared at me. He cupped my cheek and leaned into me. He judged my reaction and when I stayed still he touched my lips to his. He pressed his lips once more and wrapped his arm around my waist. It felt so right kissing him. Our lips moved together and the kiss grew stronger. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved the hand on my cheek to my back.

He pressed my body to his and sighed. I felt his tongue trace my lower lip and I moaned. I wrapped my hand around his hair and sucked his bottom lip. He growled and bucked his hips into mine. When I opened my mouth in surprise his tongue entered my mouth and touched my tongue. I whimpered and brought my body closer to his. Our tongues caressed each other lovingly.

Edward sensed I needed to breathe and broke his lips apart from mine. He moved to my neck and kept kissing while I recovered my breath.

"Oh, Edward, please…"

"What?" He asked in a rough voice.

"Take me, please, take me," I said breathless.

"What?" he asked looking at my face.

"Take me, please, make love to me." I begged.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I am. I need you, please…"

"I need you, too," he said and kissed me hard.

"Let's take this to my room," he said and lifted me off the floor bridal style.

We got to his room in a matter of seconds and he opened the door. He placed me on the bed and kissed me again.

He stood up and took off his shoes and shirt. He came back to me with a kiss and I pulled his body to mine. I stroked his hard chest while he kissed me. He broke the kiss, moved down the bed and took off my shoes. He rubbed both of my feet and came back to rest on top of me. I kissed his neck and his hands moved to my back. He unzipped my dress and placed his hands on my bare back.

"Take it off, it's too hot in here." I told him breathless.

"Anything you want." He kissed my jaw and took off my dress. No one had ever seen me on my underwear before and I started feeling self conscious.

"You are so perfect," Edward said and I smiled and relaxed again.

He kissed each top of my breasts and I whimpered. He unclasped my bra and threw it to the side. He took one of my breasts in his hand and squeezed and did the same with the other one. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked. I moaned.

"Suck harder." I told him.

He took my whole breast in his mouth and sucked. I moaned louder. He moved to my other breast and did the same. I moved my hands to his pants and tried to take them off.

Edward stopped sucking my breast and took his pants off quickly. He looked at me and I kissed him. He rubbed my pelvis with his thumbs and started taking my panties off. When they came off I gasped. My heart was beating so fast.

He moved his fingers to my core and touched me.

"You're so wet." Edward rasped and kept moving his fingers up and down my slit.

"Edward, please…"

"Shhh." He entered me with his finger and I bucked my hips letting out a scream. He moved his finger in and out and the added another one. He kept going until I came on his fingers.

"Please Edward, please, make me yours," I begged.

"I will my Bella." I felt his manhood on my thigh. My eyes opened wide, it felt so hard and big. He kissed me once more and started rubbing his manhood on my slit. We were both gasping for air.

"If I hurt you, please tell me." He told me and I nodded. I felt him enter me.

I moaned and gripped his shoulders. He kept pushing and when he got to my hymen he whispered, "I love you," and entered me completely. I screamed in pain and he hugged me to him and stroked my hair. He kept looking at me and when I nodded he started moving. The pain started fading and I started pushing back. Edward growled and thrust faster. He placed one hand on my lower back and thrust harder into me. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the sounds we were making. I felt the tension grew and grew until it released. I wanted to scream but it was so powerful I only let out a whimper. Edward kept thrusting and growling and then I felt him release into me.

His body slumped on top of mine.

We stayed like that for a few minutes and Edward started kissing my neck and face. I giggled. He pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss. He lay on his side and pulled me to him.

"That was perfect," I said.

"It was more than perfect," he said and kissed my hair.

"I love you so much." I told him.

"I love you, too, with all my heart." I smiled and hugged him. He wrapped his arms more tightly around me.

I was almost falling asleep when Edward said my name.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can I keep you?" He asked and I remembered when I first asked him that. I smiled at the memory. He still remembered after all this time. It had a different meaning now though. It was a way of asking if I would become like him so he could keep me and I always knew the answer to that question.

"For eternity." I told him and pressed my body to his. He kissed my lips and rested his head on top of mine.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered back and fell asleep in his arms. Now we would always be together. Not even death would separate us. I'd become immortal soon and I would spend eternity with Edward, loving him and letting him love me. Now we could keep each other forever.


End file.
